


Fit John Watson

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: It will only take you 30 seconds to read this.  But they will be 30 seconds well spent.  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAFan/gifts).



Fit John Watson  
Pudding and pie  
Kissed the girls  
And made them cry  
For when Sherlock  
Came out to play  
John decided  
That he was gay!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
